


Perfect

by GoForGoals



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Just young Jonas and young Martha having their romantic first time in all of this mess. No spoilers.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Season 3 and wanted to give them a proper, romantic first time. It’s written from both Jonas’ and Martha’s POV. Tagged as underage because I’m not sure if they are both 18. Feedback is very welcome, I hope that you enjoy this story.

The door closes behind them with a quiet sound. There’s still music reaching Jonas’ ear but all that he can hear is Martha’s breathing. Finally, they are alone, alone in her room.

At first, they just look at each other like they have never done before. Then, Martha takes Jonas’ hand. "Shall we dance?" she whispers, embracing him.

They dance to their own rhythm that has nothing to do with the music coming from downstairs. It’s the music of their heartbeats that they hear. The music of their love.

It feels so good to hold Martha like this, arms wrapped around her waist. Jonas can feel her breath against his throat, her head against his shoulder. Softly, he places a kiss upon her hair while they move to an inaudible beat.

Martha raises her head and gazes at Jonas before she kisses him. It’s a shy kiss at first but she parts her lips and reaches out for his tongue. She tastes sweet. Enticing.

Their tongues stroke each other, deeply, and they stop the dance of their feet. Their kiss is more important now. Jonas feels Martha’s hands underneath his shirt, touching his bare skin.

They have never done this before.

Yet, Jonas slips out of his shirt in an instance, shivering when he feels Martha’s fingers again. They are everywhere, on his back, his chest, his flanks. Stroking him.

Jonas can’t say anything, they are still kissing each other, hungry for more. He lets his hands sink down, releasing Martha’s face, gently cupping her breast through the fabric of her sweater.

Panting for air, she breaks the kiss and looks Jonas in the eyes, giving her silent approval. Slowly, Jonas grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head before he kisses her again. She walks backwards now, taking tiny little steps.

Backwards to her bed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jonas underneath her fingertips is like heaven on Earth. Martha can’t get enough of feeling him, of sensing his presence. He’s there. He will always be there in a way.

Pulling him backwards, they eventually crawl onto her bed, still kissing, still feeling each other with every fibre of their beings.

They don’t need words, they don’t even need experience. Deep down, somewhere buried in their minds, there is the knowledge what they should and want to do now.

Martha wants to sleep with Jonas. In fact, she has never wanted anything as much before. And he knows it.

She caresses his hair, strokes over his cheeks, finds his lips with her mouth again.

On any other day and with any other boy, she would be happy just laying here, trading kisses. But this is Jonas. The love of her life.

She holds his face in her hands but he kisses a trail downwards, from her lips to her throat, and deeper. He reaches her bra, peppering little kisses all over the sensitive skin there. She sits up, hoping that he gets the hint.

Clumsily, Jonas tries to open her bra. In the end, he needs help, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore, just Jonas’ fingers tracing the line of her breasts, gently indulging her. When he reaches her nipples, circling around them, Martha has to suppress a moan.

This is going to be so much better than she would have ever thought.

Jonas’ breath ghosts over her chest now, he kisses her breasts, gazing her in the eyes. He doesn’t stop there though, kissing her belly before he waits. Slowly, Martha nods. It’s now or never.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Martha’s skin is soft like silk. Jonas caresses her breasts, her belly, hoping that he can soon feel her without any clothes between them.

After having Martha’s consent, he opens the belt of her jeans, opens the fly, tries to strip her pants down. He struggles but she helps him, tossing the garment away.

Soon, he feels her hands on his pants too, trying to peel him out of them. He has never gotten rid of a piece of textile this fast. Their socks are long gone too and all that is still separating them are their briefs.

Jonas is hard by now, of course he is. He bends over Martha, kissing her, his hand roaming over her body again. He doesn’t know what to do at first when he finds the waistband of her briefs but her reaction tells him everything.

Tenderly, Jonas sneaks a hand inside. She’s wet, so wet, and he strokes her, closing his eyes and letting his instinct take over. Martha clings to him now, panting against Jonas’ throat, her legs trembling.

He continues his efforts but soon, he feels her hand against the bulge in his pants. He gasps when she lets her fingers run up and down, moving them inside. To feel her soft hand holding him with nothing between them lets Jonas moan.

He feels that he should be the one to take the next step and so he undresses completely. Being naked in front of her is a brand new sensation for him. He’s not ashamed though. This is him. Pure and raw and uncovered.

Martha smiles at him before she grabs her briefs, stripping them down, letting them disappear somewhere.

She is so beautiful that it hurts.

Jonas takes a deep breath and kisses her. He kisses her mouth, her throat, her neck, her breasts. He kisses her chest, her thighs, her belly. Kisses her _there_.

Martha has her hands in his hair, caressing him, eventually pulling him upwards. They have never been so far before and yet they know everything they have to do.

"I love you," Jonas whispers, the first time one of them even speaks.  
  
"I love you too," Martha replies.

Carefully, Jonas lies on top of her. She is so soft and so strong at the same time, holding him, kissing him.

And then, he makes his move.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jonas on top of her, letting her sense his weight, makes her feel protected and protective all at once.

Martha kisses him, tells him without words that she needs him.

She can feel that Jonas shifts his weight until he finds the right position. One hand between their bodies, he guides himself to her most sensitive spot.

They don’t need to talk about what is going to happen. She knows that it will hurt at first but it won’t be the first pain she has ever felt in her life and it won’t be the last for sure either.

Gently, Jonas pushes against her, opens her up.

He has always opened her up. Her mind, her soul, her feelings. With him, nothing will ever be the same again.

Martha takes a deep breath, trying to let him inside. She has always felt that he is her other half and now she wants to be complete. Finally.

Jonas strokes her face with one hand. He looks at her, drowning in her eyes, seeing her soul and her entire being while he raises his hips. He’s shaking when he pushes inside her, the first thrust nearly ripping her apart.

Martha bites away a cry, hearing his surprised gasp, feeling how he reaches deeper. He’s filling her and yes, he is making her whole again.

"It’s okay," she whispers, seeing the worried look upon his face, "I’m okay. Everything will be okay."

He closes his eyes and shifts his weight, gently pulling out and pushing back in. It still feels odd in a good way. Or good in an odd way. Martha moves her hands to Jonas’ butt, holding him. Guiding him.

He’s panting heavier now, head nestled against her throat, and he’s kissing her from time to time.

Martha knows that she won’t come from this new sensation alone but she doesn’t care. She feels Jonas, feels him everywhere, and that is all that matters. They have always been bonded but now they are one, not only mentally, but also physically.

Jonas thrusts become more erratic and Martha can sense that he tries to hold back. He doesn’t need to. "Let go," she whispers in his ear. He answers with another gasp, with his breaths turning into moans before he finds his satisfaction in her arms.

Martha's heart is so full of love that she thinks it might burst. She still holds him, refuses to let him go. She will never let him go.

Eventually, he rolls down from her but he’s not done here. He turns to his side and lets his hand slip to the place where he has been before. Martha doesn’t know how he is doing it but he’s doing it right. _Everything_.

She feels the orgasm in her groin, spreading out from there, reaching her entire body. It takes just the tiniest tip of his finger and she comes, comes with his name on her lips.

_Jonas._

Afterwards, she just lays there, letting him hold her. And she isn’t surprised when she hears his whispered words: "We’re a perfect match."

She smiles and takes his hand before she replies: "Never believe anything else."


End file.
